kingofdragonpassfandomcom-20200213-history
Mordrim the Stout: Blacktail Theft
Mordrim is not one to take no for an answer; however, he isn't as young as he used to be. Fortunately for him, he has a pair of loyal sons. Unfortunately for them, they aren't the stealthiest people in Dragon Pass. Event Dialogue: Bull Run Consequences *If you wish access to a couple other treasures, then demand compensation from , the 's chief. This is probably the best choice, especially if you don't wish to exacerbate problems with the *'Ignoring the incident '''will not harm relations with the , but it will lower the morale of your clan. It is currently unknown whether another event occurs after this. *'A successful raid on ' will regain Blacktail the Bull, but failure not only means you don't get your bull back, but your warriors may be wounded or killed. This will also lower your reputation with the . *Vengeance may feel sweet, so your '''warriors may find Mordrim and his sons, and kill them'. This would lower relations with the , but improve the mood of your clan. However, Mordrim and his sons have a good chance of escaping. *You may be able steal the bull back 'with no ill effect if your raiders prove to be stealthy. Failure will have them caught in the act, and possibly harmed. '''Note: ' Probably the best choice is to demand compensation (Option 1). You stand a good chance of getting your bull back without violence, or you have the option of choosing another treasure. Event Dialogue: Compensation Dispensation Consequences Bear in mind, your success is also influenced by how good relations are with the , as well as your relative strength to the . *If you wish to get access to some rare treasures, then '''offer to give Blacktail in exchange for a treasure. If your proposal is accepted, then you will have your choice of Thanestriker or Glass Coin. If the don't accept the trade, they may keep the bull, and you get nothing. *As Blacktail is considered a treasure, you can get a fair amount of cows in exchange...assuming the make the deal. If they don't? They may keep your bull, and you get nothing. *An easier deal to make, if you let them keep the bull, odds are good for the''' to become your allies'. However, there is a slight chance they won't agree to the deal. *The easiest option, you can ask for the '''return of the bull and nothing else'. Failure has the keeping the bull. *Normally, when a member does something against the laws of the Orlanthi, their clan pays a price for not policing their people better. As a result, you can ask for the return of the bull, and additional cows as a penalty. Success nets you some extra cattle as a fine, but failure means you may not even get your bull back. Treasures If you lodged a claim against Mordrim, you can get access to two more treasures: *Glass Coin *Thanestriker Category:Events Category:Chain Events